Harry Potter and the Narnian Monarchs
by PercyJackson67
Summary: After Harry, Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter are chosen to be Triwizard Champions, they realize they may have more in common than just Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Narnian Monarchs

A Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia Crossover

It was Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and more than that, it was the year of the Triwizard Tournament. Of course, since Harry was only 14, he was ineligible to compete, as the Minister of Magic had amended the rules so that only witches and wizards of age 17 or older could compete, which Fred and George Weasley thought was absolute rubbish, as they would be turning 17 very soon, but were not yet.

All week, students had been submitting their names for the Triwizard Tournament, even Fred and George drank an aging potion to make them old enough to compete in the tournament. Their plan, however, backfired. When they put their names in the Goblet of Fire, the Age Line Professor Dumbledore had put up sent them flying across the room and the Goblet of Fire burnt up the pieces of parchment their names had been written on.

Finally, the Champions were chosen.

The Goblet of Fire spat out three names, one each from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons.

"Fleur Delacour! Viktor Krum! Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore yelled out across the Great Hall, and the three Champions stood up and walked to a room behind the Goblet of Fire. Just then, however, the Goblet spat out five more names. This was outrageous. Never before had more than three names been chosen for the Triwizard Tournament, and now a grand total of EIGHT names had been chosen, more than twice the number that was supposed to be chosen.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore muttered to himself, then shouted it out again for the students to hear. Harry stood up slowly. He knew himself that he had not submitted his own name. He had been eager, of course, but he had seen what had happened to Fred and George after crossing the Age Line, and was no longer eager to try.

Harry joined the other Champions in the back room as Dumbledore shouted out the other four names. "Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmond Pevensie, and Lucy Pevensie!" One student from each house, and apparently from four different years, stood up and joined Harry and the others in the back room.

"This is outrageous!" Karkaroff, Viktor's mentor shouted at Dumbledore when he entered the room.

"Igor, that's enough. I'm not sure what's going on at the moment, but I intend to find out. In the meantime,until there is evidence the Goblet has not been tampered with, these eight students must ALL compete in the Tournament."

"This is not fair! You have six students from your school, Dumbledore," He pronounced it 'Dum-bell-door', "while each of us only have one each!"

"I understand your frustration, Igor, but as I said, they will ALL of them have to compete until such evidence is brought forth as to someone tampering with the Goblet. When such evidence is submitted, I will remove Mr. Potter and the Pevensies from the Tournament and we will continue only with the other three students."

"I agree with Albus, Mister Karkaroff." Madame Maxine said with a heavy French accent. "Besides, 'ow do we know zat it was not Mister Potter who was to be chosen, and not Mister Diggory? And for all we know, your Mister Krum might have been ze one to tamper with ze Goblet, in order to take part in ze Tournament."

"Well, for one thing, Madame Maxine, the only three here that are even eligible to compete are Viktor, Diggory, and your _Miss_ Delacour. Therefore, that just proves that Potter and the others could not have been chosen. As for your accusations, for all we know, it could very well have been you or one of those _whores_ you call 'students' to change the outcome."

"Why, I never! Comment osez-vous jetez autour de ces accusations?!"

"Please, Madame Maxine, Igor, let us not be throwing around accusations. We will deal with this problem rationally. And as you both have stated, it could have been anyone from either one of your schools, but it could also have been someone from mine. I have every confidence that if we let the events of this tournament play out, the answer shall reveal itself in due time. And let us not forget, just because I have more students in the tournament than either of you, it is an every-man, or woman, for-themselves Tournament, and furthermore only the best students, and the most worthy from each school may compete. The fact that six students from Hogwarts were chosen may only mean that they are all equally worthy, and the Goblet was unable to may a choice between the six of them. In any case, just because Hogwarts has more competitors than either of your schools, doesn't mean that Hogwarts has a greater chance of winning than either of your schools, it only means that the Goblet spat out more names than normal, and that there will be more students fighting to win."

"You are right, of course, Albus. Je m'excuse pour avoir accusé les étudiants de ce porc de cette trahison."

"Yes, of course. Whatever the _Madame_ said, I agree." Karkaroff still was not satisfied, but he knew from experience that there was no arguing with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes. I agree with Albus as well. The Pevensies and Mr. Potter must compete, however _reluctant_ they, or we, may be." Barty Crouch said from where he sat by a roaring fireplace. Harry looked towards him and noticed a young girl, probably a First Year staring into the fireplace, as if in a trance.

Harry approched the girl. "Hello, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said cautiously.

"Is this boy bothering you, Lu?" A dark-haired boy, by the looks of him, a second year, walked over, defending the girl. Harry looked at the two children's ties and realised that a Slytherin had actually just defended a Hufflepuff, which Harry had never seen before.

"No, Ed. He was just introducing himself. I think he's a friend. Not like those Slytherins that are always picking on me."

"Very well, then. Hello, I'm Edmond Pevensie, and this is my sister, Lucy. Now, may I ask, who are you?" This was even stranger. A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff? Siblings?!

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Well then, nice to meet you Harry Potter."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me."

"Why, think you're some kind of big-shot, do you?" Edmond seemed a bit overprotective of his sister.

"No, it's just, everyone else knows my name around here, and, to be perfectly honest, I'm kind of relieved to meet someone that I can talk to and tell about myself, instead of other people tell me things about myself that I didn't even know."

"I'm sorry for my brother, Harry. We've, er, had a bit of trouble in the past, and so my older siblings have grown a bit overprotective of me." She aimed the last few words at Edmond.

Two more children walked up to him. One of them he knew, Peter Pevensie was a Fourth Year Gryffindor, like him.

"Hello, Peter."

"You two know each other?" The older girl asked Peter.

"Yes, Susan, this is-"

"I know who he is, he's only in every magical history book I've ever read."

"Perfect. Someone else who probably knows more about me than me. You and Hermione would get along just perfect, I bet."

"Hemione Granger? Is she a friend of yours too? I wonder why she never told me she knew the famous Harry Potter?"

"What's he famous for, Su?" Edmond asked her.

"Edmond! Susan! He's right there. Why don't you let him tell us himself, instead of talking about him right in front of him."

"You're right, Lu. I apologise, Harry." Edmond said.

"Alright, why don't we let Harry introduce himself to all of us personally, then we'll do the same?" Peter suggested.

"Sound's good." Edmond agreed.

"Alright then. I'm Harry Potter and-"

"Ooooh. Are we doing ze introductions now? Comment excitant! I'll go first." A young, beautiful blonde witch in the Beauxbatons uniform said as she joined Harry and the Pevensies.

"Actually, I believe 'arry Potter was going first." Viktor Krum said.

"Oh! Je m'excuse de vous interrompre! Please, continue, Mr. Potter."

"Very well then. My name is Harry Potter, um, I'm the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and I've had a pretty hard life. You read about my supposed triumph over You-know-who when I was only a year old, but no one ever stops to think that he killed my parents in front of me, then I spent the next eleven years of my life with my abusive aunt, uncle and cousin, who tried to keep me away from magic by not even telling me that it exists. No one realises that the thing that made me famous almost ruined my life. Anyways, finally, my half-giant friend Hagrid brought me my acceptance letter personally and took me to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies. Then, in my first year here at Hogwarts, You-know-who possessed the Defense-Against-the-Dark-Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell. Quirrell then tried to kill me several times through the year while trying to attain the Sorcerors Stone and become immortal. I ended up killing him.

"Then, in my second year, my best friend, Ron, his sister became possessed by You-know-who, who then used her to control a very large snake called a basilisk to petrify half the school. I then was blamed for the petrifying because I can talk to snakes, and noone knew that it was actually You-know-who doing it. I ended up having to save Ginny, Ron's sister, from You-know-who and the basilisk and killing You-know-who again by stabbing a book with a snake fang. By the way, the DAtDA teacher that year ended up erasing his memory completely, pretty much becoming a loon.

"Third year, a criminal escaped from Azkaban and came to Hogwarts to kill me, or so I thought, he really came to kill Ron's rat. That's a longer story than the one I'm telling. Anyways the teachers spent the whole year trying to find Sirius Black, he was the criminal, and turn him over to the Dementors so they could suck out his soul. By the end of the year, I found out that Sirius was innocent of his crimes, and he was also my godfather. I ended up going back in time to save him and a hippogriff, again, long story, from certain death because they were innocent. I ended up having to fight off more than a hundred Dementors to save Sirius." When Harry finished, everyone else was completely silent. The teachers had left the room so the students could talk amongst themselves.

"Wow, and I thought that we had it hard." Edmond said finally.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"Well, I guess, since you were completely honest with us, we should be honest too. But I warn you, it's going to sound outlandish, and you might not believe us." Susan said.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. I mean, we are in a world of magic."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Alright, Lu, you tell the first part. It was your story first."

"Okay. So, it all began during the war. Our dad was off fighting in it, so we were left with mum. Anyways, after the German's air raid over London, we were sent to live with an old friend of the family, Professor Kirke. During a game of Hide-and-Seek, I ended up hiding in this old Wardrobe. I heard Peter counting down so I backed up to the back of the Wardrobe and closed the door, only there wasn't a back. It just kept going and going, and eventually, I ended up in a snowy wood, which was odd, because the weather was warm outside. There, I met this Faun, named Mr. Tumnus who invited me inside his house. We had tea and cakes, and we sat by the fire while he played an odd tune on an odd flute." Lucy went on for a while, then Edmond told part of their story, then Susan, the Peter finished it with the battle against the White Witch and their reign over Narnia from Cair Paravel.

Just as with Harry's story, everyone was silent after they finished their story. There seemed to be much more respect between Harry and the Pevensies. Fleur then told a bit of her life, though they all knew noone was listening. It was much the same with Krum's story.

Later that night, they all retired to their dormitories. Harry knew that he had found a group of good friends in the Pevensies. And their story was almost as outlandish as his own, yet somehow he knew that their stories were not finished yet, and that thought both thrilled, and terrified him.

**So, I figured that since no one else has been commenting on my other stories, seeing as they're mainly from lesser known stories or games, maybe a combination of two of the most well-known and loved stories of the century might get a bigger fanbase and response... or not. Anyways, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Narnian Monarchs

A Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia Crossover

Lucy Pevensie had trouble sleeping that night. Even with all the violence and bloodshed she'd seen in Narnia, she still couldn't believe what Harry Potter had hadto go through. With Narnia, yes, she'd seen her siblings and friends wounded before, and she'd seen countless scores of beasts and humans cut down or shot down by her siblings and friends, but that was war, and she was more mature then. She had been a woman in Narnia. Now she was a child again, and Harry's story was just so... personal.

The way he described the occasional nightmares symbolizing the memory of his parents' murder, and burning up one of his favorite teachers just by touching him, and seeing his friend almost dead at the hands of the same man who killed his parents, it was all just too real. Aslan had said that he existed in this world just as in Narnia, but under a different name and form. Lucy, and her siblings, had believed that name and form to be God, but she was unsure of that now. Aslan had gifted her compassion and bravery with a certain power, setting her apart from her siblings, allowing her to actually feel what those around her were feeling, and she had felt the pain Harry had gone through his whole life when he spoke of what had actually happened.

Harry's story had affected the others, but not nearly as much as it had affected Lucy. She had felt his sadness, his anger, his frustration at the hand he'd been dealt in life. But even more than that, she felt his courage, his love, she felt exactly what it was that allowed him to keep going, to not give in, to not give up. She admired Harry, not because of his apparent fame in the wizarding world, but because of how strong he truly was to brave everything fate had thrown him.

Lucy remembered stumbling upon Narnia through the Wardrobe for the first time. If she'd known then what would happen in Narnia, she mightn't have continued. Even now, Lucy wondered how she found the courage to brave the White Witch. And then she realized, it was because of Aslan, and Peter, Susan, and even Edmund. Especially Edmund. Despite what the Narnians thought, she knew that Edmund was by far braver than even Peter, possibly even Lucy herself.

Lucy looked at a photograph on her nightstand. It was of her brothers, sister, and herself. They all looked happy, naïve, even. That was before Narnia, before they grew up. She looked then at a second photo of her siblings and herself, after Narnia. They still looked happy, but the innocence, the naïvety was gone. They looked tired, and hurt, for they had seen their friends die in combat. Harry had that some look in his eyes.

It seemed odd that five children had seen more violence, more evil than most men and women three times their age, but it was true. Lucy knew that the only reason she hadlived through it, had been brave enough to stare Death in the face and not tremble was because of her family. But Harry had no family. Yes, he had friends, even friends close enough to stand with him against his troubles, but that wasn't the same as true family.

Lucy pushed the thought of Harry out of her mind as best she could. She instead wondered to herself, _How did we end up here? We are not Wizards,nor Witches. What makes us eligible to go to a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry? Perhaps I shall find Professor Dumbledore tomorrow and ask him._

And with that thought, Lucy fell asleep.

Lucy awoke the next morning to a bright sun. Seeing as it was her first year, she still didn't know how to get around the castle yet, so she decided to find Edmund, Susan or Peter and ask one of them for help. She noticed that the other Hufflepuff girls had already left. Apparently, they did not see fit to wake her.

Lucy dressed herself and exited through the Hufflepuff Common Room.

She wondered around the halls, hoping to run into a familiar face. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. The witch's books and papers went everywhere, as did Lucy's.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't really know my way around here yet, so I was looking for someone I recognized and wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-"

"Relax. It's okay! I don't mind, I remember what it was like to be a first year." The witch smiled at her. Lucy calmed down enough to get a good look at her. She was stunning, possibly even more beautiful then Susan. She had long, wavy blonde hair, and she looked almost as intelligent as Susan, maybe even more so.

"I'm sorry, again." Lucy said. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Pevensie." Lucy held out her hand.

"I thought you looked familiar. You look a lot like Susan Pevensie. You must be her younger sister."

"I am! How do you know Susan?"

"I met her when she first came to Hogwarts. I was a Second Year by then, and she was lost as she stumbled around the halls, just like you. I'm her friend, Hermione Granger." Hermione took Lucy's hand and shook it as he waved her wand and all the papers stacked themselves neatly, as did the books. They separated into two different stacks, one for Lucy, one for Hermione.

Suddenly, Lucy remembered Harry and Susan talking about Hermione the previous night.

"You're friends with Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Yes, and no, I'm sorry, but he doesn't do autographs."

"No! I met him last night and he and Susan started talking about you a bit."

"Really? What did they say?"

"Umm, I don't really remember. I think it was just Harry saying that you and Susan would get along very well, seeing as you're both very smart, and then Susan said she already knew you."

"I see." Hermione seemed disappointed, as if she was hoping for something more, as if...

"Oh my Aslan! You fancy Harry, don't you?!"

"Aslan? Who's Aslan?"

"Nevermind who Aslan is! Tell me, do you really fancy Harry?"

"I wouldn't go that far. In any case, the First Year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are down at the Quidditch Pitch for Flying Lessons."

"Flying Lessons? You mean we turn into birds?"

"No, well, yes, I suppose one could do that, but I'm talking about on Broomsticks."

"Oh." Lucy giggled a tiny bit, but then curiosity struck her. "We can actually turn into birds?"

"Yes, there are two ways to do that. You could use Transfiguration, which would require the use of a spell, or you could become an Animagus. Animagi can transform into an animal at any time."

"How do you do that?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. The most common theory is that a wizard or witch's animal form is the same as their patronus. If that's true, then I suppose the Patronus Charm could be considered a precursor to becoming an Animagus. I've heard that once you see your Patronus in animal form, you'd need to learn everything you can about the animal your Patronus takes the form of, then you could use a combination of Transfiguration and Potions to slowly have your body adapt to that animal's form. Once your body is accustomed to that form, you should be able to transform into that animal at will. At least, that's what I've heard. And I heard it from people who aren't Animagi, so I don't know if there is any truth or fact to it."

"Ah. I see. I bet it would be wonderful to be an Animagus."

"Shouldn't you be on your way to the Quidditch Pitch?"

"I don't know where it is."

"Oh yes! I apologize. Let me show you where it is."

And with that, Hermione and Lucy set off towards the Pitch.

**So, two chapters in one day. I'm on fire! Anyways, I'll probably have a Quidditch match in the next few chapters, once I review who all was on the teams that will be in the match in the 4th HP book. And the rules, of course. It's been about a year, maybe a year and a half since I read any of the Harry Potter books, so... Anyways, tell me what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Narnian Monarchs

A Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia Crossover

It took about ten minutes with Hermione leading the way, but they finally ended up at the Quidditch Pitch. But when Lucy looked around, neither Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws were around. Instead, the Fourth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins were having Quidditch try-outs. Harry was hovering above the Pitch on his broomstick with the rest of the Gryffindor team. To their left was the Slytherin team. Hermione took her up to a lady with an odd set of goggles and a silver whistle. It was hard to tell if she was young or old, but she seemed very dignified.

"Hello Madame Hooch. This is Lucy Pevensie."

"Ah, First Year Hufflepuff?"

"Yes ma'am." Lucy said anxiously.

"Well, as you can see, there are no First Year Hufflepuffs here. That class was cancelled because I had to have a meeting with someone's parents. You may head back to the Hufflepuff Common Room, or the Library, or just about any other place in the school, so long as you're not interrupting a class."

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Not at all. I, unlike some of the other teachers, have some patience for First Years who are not accustomed to how things work around here."

"Thank you Madame Hooch. We'll be going now so you can get back to your class."

"Thank you kindly, Miss Granger. I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Pevensie."

"Hey, Lu. Meet me in the Library after this class, if you can. I want to talk to you, Ed, and Susan."

"Okay Peter." She agreed when she finally saw her brother amongst the Gryffindors who were trying out.

(Peter's POV)

Peter looked at his sister, whose cheeks were bright red with embarassment, with sympathy. He remembered what it was like to be a First Year, stumbling about the place. He looked at the witch who was helping Lucy around to thank her, but was immediately captivated by her beauty. Sure, he'd seen her hanging out with Harry and Ron Weasley, but he'd never paid her any mind. Now that he actually looked _at_ her, instead of around her, he saw how beautiful she was, as he had seen men in Narnia leering at his sisters when they had grown into women.

He now realised he was doing the same, and began to wonder if the witch had any siblings who would not care to see Peter looking at their sister in the way that he had wanted to execute his own subjects for when he was High King of Narnia. Peter the Magnificent, the people had called him, yet here he was, submitting to the feelings of a common boy. Then he remembered, in this world, he _was_ a common boy.

He then turned his attention back to Lucy, "Hey, Lu. Meet me in the Library after this class, if you can. I want to talk to you, Ed, and Susan."

Lucy scanned the Gryffindors until Peter waved at her, "Okay Peter."

She and the blonde witch left the Pitch and disappeared back into the castle. Peter tried to focus on the tryouts, but he was afraid he'd blown it when he fumbled the red Quaffle and let it fall into a Slytherin's hands, then couldn't keep it from the hoops, then he couldn't even hit the Bludgers, let alone keep them from hitting his teammates. His only chance was Reserve Seeker, in case Harry couldn't play for any reason. Harry let him borrow his Firebolt, because a mere broomstick wouldn't be nearly fast enough to keep up with the Snitch.

Peter trained his eyes on the Snitch as it took to the sky, pushing eveything else out of his mind. Madame Hooch blew the whistle and Peter raced after the golden orb. The Snitch took him around, and even through the hoops, higher than eagles could fly, and as close to the ground as a broomstick could go without breaking its rider's legs.

At some point, a Slytherin thought it would be good fun to release the Bludgers again, and if it's difficult to fly around with two bludgers taking aim at fourteen different players, imagine how difficult it would be with two bludgers aiming at only one person. Two red-headed wizards hopped on their brooms and flew up after him, wielding very large clubs.

_Great, now two maniacs are coming after me as well._ Then he realised, they were Beaters. He couldn't think straight between his fear of the Bludgers, his need to catch the Snitch, and his lust for the blonde witch.

The wizards knocked the Bludgers away and Madame Hooch cast a spell that sent them back into the box, then locked it. The wizards then landed their brooms and dismounted, allowing Peter to continue while Madame Hooch escorted the prankster off the Pitch.

The Slytherins weren't finished however, and as soon as Madame Hooch was out of sight, Draco Malfoy whipped out his wand and sent green sparks flying towards Peter. One of the Gryffindors sent the Slytherin flying, and the spell was cancelled, but then a full-on House Duel began. Harry took on Draco, each of them sending random spells flying at each other, mini explosions causing the entire Pitch to shudder.

Wizards and witches alike were fighting to the death, or rather, to the injury, at least. Peter gave up on the Snitch and landed on the ground, dropping Harry's Firebolt immediately. He ran over and whipped out his wand, which he and Harry both knew wouldn't work, because he wasn't really a wizard. He could work small magics, but nothing large, and it was the same with his siblings. But he was betting on the Slytherins not knowing that.

He pointed the useless stick at the Draco, who hesitated. Two vs. one were not good odds, no matter how you looked at it. Hethrew a jinx at Harry and ran away. The other Slytherins, seeing that they were now one man short, all ran away as well.

"Thanks." Harry said to Peter when the Slytherins were gone.

"No problem."

"Honestly, as much of a coward Draco is, he's still a very powerful wizard, so if that duel went on much longer,I might've lost. What can I do to repay you?"

Peter thought about it a minute, then, "Well, I'd appreciate it if you could get me another audition."

"Sorry, unfortunately, once the season starts, there's no more tryouts. And the season starts once the teams are announced, which is tomorrow."

"Well then, maybe you could introduce me to that blonde witch who was with my sister earlier."

"What, you fancy Hermione?"

"If that's her name, then I suppose so."

"Well, you'll want to be careful around her. You make her angry, and you just might end up in the Hospital Wing. She's bloody brilliant, and knows most every spell in the book, and even some that aren't. Come to think of it, the only spell I can remember her having trouble with is the Patronus Charm."

"Patronus Charm?"

"Yeah. _Expecto Patronum!_" Harry waved his wand and a glowing white stag appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! What's that?"

"That's my Patronus. A Patronus is kind of like a shield against Dementors."

"Neat."

"Yeah. I can even make my Patronus work against Boggarts."

"Boggarts? Aren't they the creatures that turn into your worst fears?"

"Yes. When facing Ron, they turn into spiders. Against Hermione, they turn into a teacher telling her she failed an important exam, or something to that effect."

"What about you?"

"Dementors, for me. Professor Lupin said it meant that the thing I feared most is fear itself."

"That's deep, Harry. I suppose that's why you can make your Patronus work against Boggarts?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Wish I could actually use magic. It's so... magical."

"Yeah. Well, maybe you can, you just don't know it yet. I'll take you to Professor Dumbledore, maybe he'll know how you guys came to be accepted even though you're not wizards or witches."

"Perhaps. I'll get Ed, Lu and Susan and we'll all go together."

"Alright. I'll meet you there."

Once Peter arrived at the Library, Edmund and Susan were already there. Lucy was not. They waited for almost ten minutes before she showed up.

"Sorry! I got lost again. I really need to find a map or something!"

"Maybe. Perhaps Professor Dumbledore will have one for you."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Edmund asked Peter. "What about him?"

"We're all going to see him now. Harry's gonna meet us there."

"Why?" Susan asked.

"Does it matter? Point is, he's waiting for us now, so we'd better get going!" Lucy seemed a bit too enthusiastic to see Harry. Peter began to wonder.

_Could she? No, she's much too young for that, isn't she? These days I don't know what to expect. I'd best keep an eye on her. I remember what both she and Susan were like when they saw a man they fancied in Narnia. If it's the same here, they could become quite troublesome._

"Peter!" Susan shouted, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Shhh!" a student in a different corner of the Library whispered.

"Lost in thought, were you Pete?" Edmund smirked at him, then the four set off for Dumbledore's Office.

When they arrived at the entrance, Lucy was discouraged to see a large Gargoyle blocking their path.

"Maybe he's not seeing anyone at the moment?"

"No, Lu. The statue's always there. It takes a password, like with the entrance to the Common Room." Peter explained.

"There is no password to get into the Hufflepuff Common Room."

"Then how do you get in?"

"Er, I'm not really supposed to say."

"Right, sorry. Don't want to get you in trouble. Anyways, Harry should be here somewhere."

"Then where is he? I don't see him anywhere. I'm telling you, I get a bad feeling about that guy." Edmund said.

"Well, considering his experiences with Slytherins in the past, he may feel the same about you."

"True enough."

"There he is!" Lucy pointed, with a smile on her face.

"Sorry it took me so long. Professor Snape stopped me in the halls and said he was giving me detention for fighting with his students. On top of that, he took twenty-five points away from Gryffindor."

"Harsh." Peter said. "Did you tell him that they started it?"

"Yeah, and he said 'I will deal with Mr. Malfoy accordingly'."

"So he's not going to do a thing about Draco, then?"

"Probably not. Anyways, let's head on up."

"One problem with that, we don't know the password." Edmund said.

"I do. After we were all chosen for the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore called me up to his office and told me the password."

"Go on then, say it."

Harry walked up to the Gargoyle and said, "Buttered Bread."

The Gargoyle opened its eyes and said, "Back again so soon, Mr. Potter? Couldn't get enough of my clever quips, could you?"

"Not this time, we're here to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Fine, but first, a riddle!"

"Please, no. We haven't the time."

"Here it is: An eye in a blue face saw an eye in a green face. 'That eye is like to this eye.' said the first eye, 'But in low place, not in high place'."

"I don't know, now will you please let us by?"

"Not until you answer the riddle."

The Gargoyle and Harry stared at each other for a while. Then, "Oh please! You don't know what it's like having to sit here, still as a stone, so to speak, all day, every day, never getting a break, and never able to have any fun!"

"Fine." Harry thought about it for a minute, but couldn't figure it out. Susan, however, did.

"Is it the sun and a daisie?"

"Too right you are. Your turn."

"Alright. I have roots that noone can see. I'm taller than a tree. Up, up, up I go, but I never grow. What am I?"

The Gargoyle thought for a few minutes, then admitted defeat, and let them past.

"By the way, the answer was a mountain." Susan told it as she walked past.

"Bloody hell! I might have known!"

The five children climbed a spiraling staircase until, at the top, the staircase opened up to reveal a very large, magnificent office. There were shelves upon shelves of books, of every subject and age imaginable. There were several cases full of historical magical artifacts, including the Sorting Hat. At the very back of the office, in front of a humongous stained glass window, was a large oaken desk. On top of the desk was a perch for what would have to be a very large bird. It looked charred.

Peter's eyes trained on a couple of artifacts in one of the case that were familiar to him. There was a large sword made of gold, a lion's head pommel, and a silver shield with a red lion rampant, quite similar to the emblem of Gryffindor.

Peter's eyes grew wide. _How did my sword and shield get in this world? I left them in my chest back in Narnia!_

Out of nowhere, an old wizard with half-moon shaped spectacles materialized.

"Ah, I was wondering when you four would come here. And it's a pleasure to see you, as always, Harry."

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Harry?"

"Well, you see, sir, we, my siblings and I, that is, were wondering, why were we accepted to Hogwarts? We aren't wizards or witches."

"Four years in Hogwarts, and only now do you wonder why."

"No sir, I've wondered the whole time."

"Then it is merely the fact that you were too intimidated to come and ask."

"No, that's not it either sir. The simple fact is, I thought that maybe I was wrong and we _are_ actually wizards. Either that or it was a mistake and any day now you'd realise that and send us home."

"I see. Well, I assure you, it is not a mistake. You _are_ meant to be here, and though you are _not_ wizards, nor your sisters witches, you _do_ have magic inside you. You just need to believe in it yourselves. Once you do, you will unlock a power greater than anything you have seen before."

"I doubt that, sir, very much."

"Oh? And why is that, Edmund?"

"Because, sir, we have seen people turned into stone, then a lion turned them back,merely by breathing on them. Susan and Lucy saw that same lion die at the hands of the woman who turned the people to stone in the first place, then come back to life the very next day. We've seen the trees come to life, and the water turn into beautiful women. We've seen armies clash, people and creatures turning on each other, then become friends once more almost as soon as the battle was over. We've seen fatal wounds heal in seconds because the wounded person took a drink of a red liquid.

"If you're telling me that we can command a power greater than all of that, then, with all due respect, Professor Dumbledore, you're either a crackpot old fool, or a liar. The only power we can use is swords and archery."

"You doubt yourselves." Dumbledore sighed, then continued, "While it is true that your magic is not common magic such as what wizards and witches use on a daily basis, you do have powers, and the sooner you realise that, the sooner you will be able to use them."

"Oh yeah, then what are they?"

"I cannot, for if I did that, then you will not have figured them out for yourself."

Peter then spoke up, "How about a change of topic?" He had continued looking around, and spotted Susan's bow and arrows, and Lucy's dagger and vial of fireflower juice. "How did you come by these artifacts?"

"You're beginning to catch on, my boy. Yes, those are the very same gifts bestowed upon the three of you by Father Christmas in Narnia." The Pevensies and Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, bewilderment shining in their eyes.

"You know about Narnia?"

"Of course. I am fascinated by anything related to Godric Gryffindor."

Harry spoke up next, "How is Narnia related to Godric Gryffindor?"

"Surely you can think of something? Peter? Edmund? Susan? Lucy?"

It dawned on Lucy first, then Peter, Susan, and finally, Edmund.

"Aslan!" They all said.

"Aslan's a lion! Gryffindor's symbol is a lion!" Lucy exclaimed. "But surely that lion and Aslan aren't the same lion?"

"No, no. Of course not, but their insignia's are very similar, are they not?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Then how are the two worlds connected?" Peter asked, beginning to become very frustrated by the old man's riddles.

"He told you once, that he existed in this world, only under a different name."

"But, I thought-" Lucy stammered.

"You believed he meant God, the deity worshipped by Catholics, and that you should follow Catholicism closely in order to become closer to him in this world. But his name in this world... is Harry Potter."

"What?!" The five children shouted at once.

"Think about it, Aslan is a leader, one who is willing to sacrifice himself to protect those who follow him, those he cares about. He stands up against evil and defends good, wanting everyone to have hope for a better tomorrow. Harry, you are much the same. Harry is the only one I can think of whose personality matches with Aslan's perfectly, and he _is_ destined for greatness, whether he's too modest to admit it or not."

"But Professor-!"

"Harry, I understand your hesitation, but I truly do believe you _are_ Aslan in Narnia. And what's more, you're a Gryffindor, whose symbol is a lion! And trust me Harry, it will all make sense to you in the future. When the time is right, remember, you are a direct descendant of the Peverells. Do not look it up yet, you will know when the time is right, but the Peverells are descendants of, none other than Godric Gryffindor himself!"

**Okay, so I'm really not sure if the Peverells are descendants of Gryffindor, or the other way around, or if they bear any relation at all to each other. This is merely an idea that I have presented, you are free to believe what you want. Personally, I would like to believe that Harry is a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, and any evidence you can present to support this, or to the contrary of this suggestion would be accepted, and appreciated. In any case, for the purpose of this story, the Peverells ARE descended from Godric, and therefore, so is Harry. Anyways, let me know what you think of this story so far.**


End file.
